Vuelve el acrobata
by palabrasinvisibles
Summary: Se han pasado 4 años desde que el se fue de mellowbrook y ahora el volvio a su casa, algunas cosas cambiaron alla, y por supuesto en el tambien, pero ¿Como se portará al ver tu antiga enimiga?
1. Chapter 1

**Kick Buttowski (infelizmente) no me pertenece, la historia si.**

* * *

Habían pasado 4 años desde que nuestro doble de riesgo había salido de su ciudad natal, Mellowbrook, muchas cosas en han cambiado, el creció más, estaba más alto para su felicidad, su pelo también (este comenzaba a salir de su casco, mostrando su color marrón chocolate), también cambio su estilo de vestirse, no totalmente sólo algunas cosas, ahora llevaba pantalones azules, camisa negra y una chaqueta de los mismos colores de su antiguo traje (así : ?q=kick%20buttowski&order=5&offset=216#/d484abz ).

Mismo que había vuelto a Mellowbrook hace poco tiempo, su madre pronto se apresuró en inscribirlo en la secundaria semanas antes, aprobaba el sueño de su hijo, pero también le importaba mucho su educación, así que no lo iba dejar volver a Mellowbrook sin que volviera al cole. A Kick no le importaba mucho eso, ella lo había dejado irse de casa por 4 años, lo mínimo que él podría hacer era ir a la escuela sin contradecirla.

Llego solo durante la noche, sin nada además de su mochila, así que nadie noto o sabía que el había vuelto después de tanto tiempo a Mellowbrook, el único que sabía que él se encontraba allí era su mejor amigo, Gunther, como el no había podido ir al viaje, Kick se mantuvo en contacto durante todos esos años, Gunther nunca lo ha dejado de apoyar en sus maniobras locas, lo miraba en la televisión todos los días, y hasta ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Pero hoy era el dia en que Kick Buttowski volvía a Mellowbrook, a su vida normal, sabía que había extrañado a su ciudad, aunque todo lo malo y lo bueno allá pasado allí, siempre era bueno volver y ver a todos.  
Era temprano, nunca despertaba temprano para ir al cole, pero de esa vez se sentía distinto, quería llegar al colegio lo más pronto posible, pero no quería ir con el autobús y los demás, quería ir solo, en su moto, la "K" como el la llamaba, y ver toda la secundaria antes de que este lleno de personas. Gunther se apresuró y despertó temprano también.

- Hola ciudad – hablo Gunther desde el megáfono - ¡Hoy es el dia que vamos recibir de vuelta lo único y increíble Kick Buttowski! – insistió en hacer lo mismo que en los viejos tiempos y presentar a su mejor amigo, se sentía haciéndolo, lo había extrañado.

- ¡Chimichanga! – Kick lo acompaño sonriendo pícaramente, también había extrañado su mejor amigo. Pero el destino fue en contra, la gasolina de la "K" había acabado, probablemente porque había viajado con ella. – Ay, sopas... – dijo derrotado.

Gunther suspiro.

- Al parecer vamos tener de ir en autobús... – Kick asintió.  
Caminaron hasta la parada mientras tanto Kick pudo ver los pequeños cambios que hubo en la ciudad cuando él no estaba, en cierta forma se sentía bien que la gasolina de su moto se allá acabado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – se pudo escuchar un grito familiar, lo conocía muy bien.

- Oh no – Kick dijo para el mismo.

- ¡KICK! –Grito Jackie  
- Había sentido el aroma de lo increíble, y sabía que solo podrías ser tú. ¿Porque no me dijiste que llegabas hoy? – hablo aun obsesionada con él.

- Hola Jackie-dijo tartamudeando–Es que…- pensó en una buena excusa- Lo había olvidado- mintió.

- ¿Olvidar? Kick me habías dicho que ibas volver hace sema- Kick le tapó la boca antes que el hablase más.

- No importa, estoy feliz que hayas vuelto, ahora podemos quedarnos juntos por siempre y yo seré Jackie Buttowski. - Kick se apartó lentamente de ella. El autobús llego poco después, Kick empujo a Gunther para dentro, los dos se acomodaron en sus asientos.

-Te esperaré por siempre Kick, mi amor – dijo pasando a su lado.

- Blerg – sintió un frio recorrer su espalda ante tal comentario pero intento no pensar mucho en eso y pronto lo olvido. Miro por la ventana, sonrió a sí mismo, y empezó a imaginar que cambio mientras él no estaba, quizá todo o quizá nada, solo esperaba no salir tan temprano de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Esa es mi primera historia en ^^ asi que comenten, cualquier comentario es bueno, hasta las criticas, me gustaria saber lo que piensan. ademas, Gracias por leeren. :) hasta el proximo capitulo o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que me maten por tardar tanto, maten a la directora de mi cole, y mis evaluciones y los maestros, maten a todos, lo sé que eso no es disculpa para tardar tanto, pero sin más, aqui les dejo capitulo 2.**

**NINGUNO PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Mientras estaban en autobús Kick se puso a recordar de todo aquello que hubiera pasado con el cuando era un niño, tenía diez años (se recordaba bien) cuando él y Gunther salvaron sus compañeros de clase de quedarense aparcados en medio de la nieve, sonrió a el mismo, aun recordabase de la cara de Kendall molestada por ellos lograren, seguro ella era el tipo de chica que odiaba estar equivocada "Kendall…" pensó. Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de su enemiga, pero tampoco preocupose en preguntar a Gunther que le había pasado, no sentía la necesitada de saber sobre ella, era independiente desde pequeña. Notó que estaba con sus pensamientos fijados en la chica rubia y entonces decidió pensar en otra cosa, pero no fue mal sucedido en eso, su miente pensaba en ella.

-Kick! – su mejor amigo lo llamo, sacándole de sus pensamientos, Kick lo miro. – oíste algo de lo que dije? – Kick no respondió solo seguio con la mirada confundida, su mejor amigo suspiro. – Te decía como era el cole.

-Oh, lo siento, pensaba en otra cosa. – fue sincero, pero no le dije los motivos, el no preguntará y no iba admitir estar pensado en ella, el tampoco comprendía por que pensaba en ella.

Gunther respiro hondo.

-En resumo, te vas gustar tu nuevo cole, es enorme, seguro tendrás nuevos locales y posibilidades para tus acrobacias, sé que las harás aunque sea prohibido.

-Reglas fueron hechas para seren rompidas – el acróbata completo la frase. – Eso será increíble – hizo su señal con manos.

Pronto el autobús paró en frente a un gran edificio, Gunther estaba cierto aquel lugar era enorme, un gran edificio de color crema y marrón, un jardín en entrada, escaleras con pasamanos, largos pastillos, pero lo mejor fue lo que el había acabado de notar: estaba acerca de Colina del Muerto, el ya podría imaginar todas las posibles y imposibles que haría allá.

-Estes son nuestros horarios – dijo el chico rubio bajando, seguido por Kick, este miró a su reloj.

-Aun tenemos cinco minutos, piensas en lo mismo que yo? – perguntó mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa picaría.

-Probablemente no – dijo sonriendo cómicamente. Kick tomo sus cosas y sacó de ella la Old Blue, el aun la tenía en bueno estado, fue su primer skate, tenia de cuidarlo bien. Subió en ella y empezó a andar por los pastillos de su nuevo cole, buscando por nuievas pasagenes que las personas comunes no utilizaban.

Gunther lo siguió corriendo, pero aunque ya estuviera más delgado de que cuando Kick se fuera, el aun no era tan rápido cuanto a Kick en old blue, aun más cuando el acróbata estaba con sed de adrenalina.

Kick iba cada vez más rápido se moviendo con toda la libertad que le era permitida, fue explorando cada lugar de su cole de manera personal, conociendo hasta lugares donde alumnos no eran permitidos, nadie lo ha notado, seguramente iba o demasiado rápido para eso, o si alguien lo seguía para advertirlo desistía, solo iba saber de eso cuando tuviera de entrar en clase.

Ya en último piso del cole, el se preparaba para hacer su truco, un "olie" en pasamano, en su cabeza, ya había hecho los cálculos, salto. Lo que no esperaba era que una persona pasará bien cuando el ya estaba en medio a la acrobacia. Lo único que podría era pensar.

"Ay, sopas".

Se choco con la persona, que calio casi que al lado de el, sus libros fueron al piso, haciendo todo un gran ruido. Gunther pronto llego y miro la ensena, preocupado por los dos aun estaren en piso.

-Estan bien? – pergunto mirándolos. Kick empezó a levantarse algunos instantes después de oir la voz de su amigo.

-Estoy bien Gunther. – dijo, no fuera uno de sus peores lastimados, ni llegaba acerca de los diez más, pero aun así, le dolía. Miro a la persona con quien había chocadose, ella aun estaba en piso, dándole la espalda, moviose despacio sentándose y tratando de tomar sus libros. Kick la reconoció al instante.

"Kendall?"


End file.
